


Fighting Evil by Moonlight

by tirsynni



Category: Dresden Files, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Usagi go after the same warlock, Mouse is pissed, Mister is annoyed, and Marcone does not need to save Harry's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Evil by Moonlight

“Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight!”  
  
While the warlock was distracted and looking around for the source of the music, Harry Dresden grabbed his staff and swung it like a baseball bat. Only when the warlock fell unconscious to the ground and his minions fled did Harry start looking for the source of the music.  
  
“I AM -- hey! You already beat him!”  
  
The music had stopped, and a young female voice took its place. Harry blinked and looked up. And up. And up to the top of a tree, where a young woman in a short skirt stood silhouetted by the full moon.  
  
The warlock twitched at Harry’s feet. Harry idly kicked him. “That skirt is too short!” he snapped. Even as Inner Harry started lecturing him on the difference between chivalry and stupidity, Harry began shrugging off his coat. “You’re too young for that type of outfit. Get down here!”   
  
The young girl made an indignant sound that reminded Harry of Molly right before she hit him. Still, she jumped down with an ease that Harry refused to envy. Last time he tried to jump like that, he broke his ankle and Marcone had to save him.   
  
Harry also refused to think about that. Instead, he looked around. “Where did the music go?”  
  
The girl looked up from where she was studying her skirt. Her skirt was too short and her top too tight and Harry deliberately studied the blond…balls?…at the top of her head. Long hair flowed from each of the elaborate balls, and Harry wondered if she was Summer Fey or somehow related to them. She had American or European coloring but her accent sounded Japanese, and something in her eyes didn’t quite strike him as human.  
  
He mused over this as he shoved his coat at her. She blushed and glared at him at the same time. Still, she took the coat, so Harry counted it as a win.  
  
“It’s not too short,” the girl grumbled. The coat trailed around her feet. Harry hid his smile by kicking the twitching warlock again. The bastard had almost scared Mister earlier. The resulting blinding of one of his eyes courtesy of Mister and his broken arm courtesy of Mouse had made this job easier, though. Still, it would have been even easier if Mouse hadn’t decided to motherhen Mister and stay behind.  
  
The girl didn’t seem to notice the kicks. She was too busy trying not to drown in his coat. “Are you the Guardian of this area?” she asked. Harry grimaced when she almost fell over, but she caught herself.  
  
Harry heard the capitalization but didn’t comment. “Something like that.” Her outfit was shiny and elaborate and the material didn’t look manmade. He was 90% positive of Fey influence. He palmed some iron, just in case, and kept his other hand on his staff. He felt naked without his coat but she _looked_ naked without it, so he felt it was worth it. “Are you a…Guardian?”  
  
She smiled and then, to his dumbfounded amazement, struck a very dramatic pose that put one arm at a very awkward angle. She opened her mouth and Harry braced himself for an equally dramatic announcement, an odd wave of familiarity sweeping over him.  
  
Then she tripped over his coat and fell over.  
  
By Harry’s feet, the warlock facepalmed. Harry calmly knocked him out again with his staff.  
  
Harry hesitated only a moment before, Inner Harry reminding him loudly by the deceptive nature of the fey, before he reached out a hand. She blushed and let him help her up.  
  
“I’m the Guardian of the Moon, and my name is Sailor Moon,” she said in a rush.   
  
Harry blinked and then mentally shrugged. Still not as bad or odd as Thomas, including the skirt and the dramatic title. He inclined his head. “Harry Dresden, uh, a Guardian of Chicago. So, um…what brings you here?”  
  
She -- Sailor Moon -- dusted herself and Harry’s coat off. Now that Harry was looking, he could see how moonlight seemed to trail after her. A Guardian of the Moon, living on Earth, still not as pretty as Thomas. Still, he could see the glimmer of a type of glamour on her. “I’m in the area on vacation. I sensed dark magic and came over.” Sailor Moon glared at the warlock like he had personally offended her. Maybe dark magic personally offended Moon Guardians. Who was Harry to judge?  
  
“And the music?” Harry had to ask.  
  
Sailor Moon shrugged. “It comes out of nowhere. I mean, it usually doesn’t come when I’m about to fight, but maybe being in a different country threw it off. My friend, the Guardian of Mars, keeps trying to find it.”  
  
She blushed again when she talked about the Mars Guardian. Harry didn’t comment.  
  
“So…how long are you going to be in the area?”  
  
Sailor Moon grinned. Harry wanted to wrap her up and take her to Charity. “Long enough that I know I’ll see you again. Ja ne!”  
  
She threw off his coat with a flourish and then leaped into the sky. Harry studied the ground and made a mental note to tell her not to jump over strange men’s heads wearing a skirt. He really hoped she had something under it.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at the warlock. “Let’s get you to the Council before Mouse finds you. You’ll prefer their wrath to his.”  
  
In the distance, he heard someone singing about the moonlight. Somewhere, Thomas slunk away from his hiding place in the trees and quietly sang along.


End file.
